Naruto's 12 Christmas Gift: One Shoot holiday special
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Naruto is alone on Christmas as always but this year is different. Naruto is about to get a very special and sexy Christmas. This is going to be a great Christmas.


—

 **D:*walk out of the gateway while drinking hot cocoa, as dealt looks a bit a sick* nothing beats something warm down your throat *drinks more***

 **P:*Blaze comes out and sits a bit away from Dealt***

 **D:why blaze is away from me is cause I caught a cold, most likely from overworking, blaze the rest is yours *drinks more hot cocoa.***

 **P: Yeah Dealt is not well Lucky him he got much sleep. Now, this is the Christmas one shot. Hope you enjoy and remember we own nothing.**

 **D:*about lays down and sleeps a for a bit* oh right, we won't do any appearance of everyone, I'm sick, and all, and plus blaze isn't good with that kind of thing, oh and a mix of animes *went to sleep*zzzzz**

—

 **Naruto's 12 Christmas Gift**

 **One Shoot holiday special**

Here at Konoha, a village full of ninjas as snow is falling the grey sky, covering one of the five great villages, with everyone out shopping for gifts to give for their loved ones.

All but one, who is lives by himself in his apartment, well new one, as his old one was destroyed due to a massive attack months ago.

At the new Apartment

As a teen name Naruto Uzumaki who is wearing a white shirt and orange pants, he has always been alone no mother or father and his friends are all busy with their own families, so he is left alone with him cooking his ramen as he waiting for it to get ready as he says to himself 'I guess it's another day alone during this time of year' as he watched the water slowly boiling, Naruto just sighs as he is so used to being alone, when he noticed that the water is hot enough and pours it in his ramen as he waits 3 minutes to get ready.

Meanwhile somewhere at the village

At the Huga compound

A girl with long ink blue hair with white eyes as she wearing a grey sweater as it hugging her triple I breasts as she looking out the window to watch the snow falling, she is Hinata Hyuga, and she's thinking about a certain blonde boy 'Oh Naruto should not be alone on this day of all days, Maybe I should go over there and see if he's alright-'

"I know that look You want to go check on Naruto," says a voice of a woman who looks like Hinata but older as she is Hitomi as she is wearing her everyday clothes as Hinata turns to her "yes I do mother since Naruto doesn't have anyone with him on this day."

"Then maybe you should get a few friends together and visit him with them. Alternatively, you could visit him yourself" says Hitomi, Hinata thinks about it as she hugs her mother as she heads out, Hinata then gets herself into a winter jacket and went to find some of her friends.

Moreover, she could only get 11 to come with her, and all of them are the woman that Naruto over the time, Had helped out they were Lucy, Orihime, Boa, Nami, Robin, Olivia, Samui, Grayfia, 18, Bulma and Chichi.

As there had gathered at a tea shop as Hinata had told them that Naruto is on his own since he doesn't have a family spend the time with and most of his friends are with family.

"Well we can't have that can we?" asked Olivia and the others nod "So let's give Naruto a Christmas he will never forget," said all of them, as they do some last minute shopping to get something they need.

Couple hours later

Naruto is laying on the ground as he is staring at the ceiling as he says to himself "sigh this sucks."

Naruto has no good memories of Christmas much really but he is alone, and he accepts that then there's a knock at his door, and next thing he knew, he gets drag by the moment he opens the door, and everything happened in a flash.

He finds himself in the living room, as it's the 2nd most significant room, first is his bedroom, with twelve women and what's more, all of them are wearing sexy Santa outfits, and they all looked Sexy in them.

"W-What i-is g-going on h-here?" asked a shocked Naruto.

Started with Hinata as it showing off her Triple I breasts as it holding them back as she says "Well I know you would be lonely, so mom gave me the idea to get some friends and come cheer you up this Christmas. So you won't be alone this year and maybe even more years to come" says Hinata.

As Naruto sees everyone else and smiles with bit tears on him "r-really?"

Olivia hugs him from behind with her Double K cup Breasts pushing onto Naruto's back and says "That is right everyone should not be alone on this holiday it is Christmas."

Then Lucy says "that's why we are going to live with you for now on, is that all right with you?" as she gets on Naruto's lap, Her Triple I cup breasts bounce in front of Naruto and the girls give Naruto looks that hold much love in them.

Orihime say as she kiss Naruto's cheek along with Robin, "Yeah I would be lovely to live with you and it would be a lot more fun" as she and Robin place their breasts on Naruto's arms as Orihime has Double J and Robin with her Triple J, 18 has her K cup breasts and Bulma has triple J cup breasts against Naruto's head.

Naruto smiles very brightly as he doesn't know what to do except for one thing.

30 minutes later

Massive lemon starts

Naruto has made clones and they are making out with their own woman while the woman who has the real Naruto is 18 Who is moaning as Naruto has her breasts in his hands and his tongue is also exploring his mouth as 18 is thinking 'oh he's so good at kissing~ I just cum by kissing him' as she blushing badly.

Naruto then removes her top and she is wearing a bra with little snowflakes on them and her removes that and grabs her naked breasts making her moan more as 18 says "please play with my breasts Naruto~ please~~."

Naruto does and then takes her right nipple into his mouth and starts sucking on it while Squeezing her breasts making her moan loudly as Naruto gets 18's hand under his pants as she founds out that Naruto has a gigantic member as she says while blushing "O-Oh m-my good h-he c-could reshape my pussy and ass to his cock. That is going to destroy me" as she is blushing as Naruto smirks from hearing that as he stops and so does his clones as their take off their pants and show all 12 ladies.

They see the cocks are 19 inches long and thick as an arm and all of them just drool upon the sight of it, Naruto looks at 18 and smirks and says "How about you have these lovely twins show it some love" as 18 didn't waste a sec by getting in front of Naruto and wraps her breasts around Naruto's cock, she then starts moving her breasts, and Naruto moans out "Damn 18 how do you keep these twins of yours so soft they would be wonderful pillows and they are soft to touch. So what is your secret?" as he feels 18 moving her breasts on Naruto's cock as she says "I always put cream them as well massage them~."

Naruto the smirks and says "Oh that is wonderful 18, cause once I'm done with you, you won't want anyone else but me" as 18 say while giving Naruto's cock a long lick "I wasn't planning to want only you anyway ~."

Naruto moans and says "Good but if you have an ex, Hope he does not show up. Now let's feel how warm your mouth is on my cock" with 18 starts sucking Naruto's cock.

As 18 knew it, she's in a sixty nine with Naruto as she sucking Naruto's cock like crazy while the clone is eating out of her pussy as she moaning like crazy on his cock as she thinking 'Oh God this cock is huge and it tastes so good' as she sucking it more, as the clone has his tongue deep inside of 18 as he shaking 18's massive fat ass, 'My god No wonder why idiots walked into walls or street laps when 18 walks by along with girlfriends, fiances and wives hit their husband when 18 went by 10,000' as he licking her pussy more as 18 who has taken out Naruto's cock from her mouth but her tongue is on it as she says "oh your tongue feels so good~~ I-I'm g-going t-to cum!"

Naruto then says "Then Cum." Also, 18 does as she feels Naruto's tongue inside of her pussy as she cums and her juice covers Naruto's face with it, as she is moaning very loud, Naruto squeezes her ass and keep licking.

Naruto's first clone has Chichi's back against his chest and on hand is fingering her pussy, and the other is playing with her Double I Cup breasts, and she is moaning and blushing as well and her massive ass is rubbing against Naruto's cock as Naruto say "you know I'm surprised that you are here Chichi, ain't you planning to marry someone?"

"I-I w-was b-but I-I saw him w-with a-another woman" says Chichi as she moans louder and Naruto "and that guy is an idiot now" as he keeps fingering Chichi's pussy, as Chichi moans louder as she cums a bit while blushing badly and moaning more, Chichi is losing it badly with her biting onto her pinky lightly.

Naruto then kisses Chichi which makes Chichi moans upon the kiss as she is kissing back while the lone Uzumaki male is fingering her pussy even more after breaking off the kiss.

Chichi than says "I-I a-am about to c-cum" as Naruto drives his finger deeper into her pussy.

Naruto clone number 2 is having a double titfuck from Robin, and her mother Olivia as their moving their breasts in sync as Naruto 2 is moaning "damn, your breasts are something else!" as all three hear Chichi moans out 'cumming.' near them, Robin's breasts are soft as clouds while her mother's is softer than her daughters, as both giggle lightly as their say "we glad that you like it Naruto~."

Naruto says "I don't know whom to fuck first, Robin the Mature beauty" Robin smiles "or Olivia the busty Milf?" Olivia giggles as their thinking the same thing 'oh he can't decide, I don't blame him, after all, we are a catch.'

Naruto then finds Olivia behind him with her breasts against his back and Robin is in front of him with her pussy being shown with Olivia says "why not Robin first Naruto~" as Naruto is blushing as Robin is blushing as well as she placed herself onto his cock.

With Naruto's 3rd clone and Boa, She is on her knees with Naruto's front on her back and Naruto fucking her pussy with her toes curling which they are behind her ass as she is screaming out " you're destroying my pussy Naruto. Fuck. So big. I love it so much Naruto. Please keep fucking me with that monster cock of yours."

Naruto keeps going and says "Your wish is my command but remember this is now going to be how you and the others live now on. Moreover, also fuck your tight as hell." as he is thrusting his cock into Boa's tight pussy with her screaming longer as her J cup breasts bouncing against the floor as her ass jiggling against Naruto's as their fucking like rabbits in heat.

Naruto number four is fucking Lucy's pussy and Naruto number five is fucking Orihime's ass with both girls screaming their hearts out with Lucy saying "finally I'm giving Naruto my virginity." as there's dry blood near her pussy while Orihime screams out "Oh my god Naruto is splitting my poor ass in half" as both are losing badly.

As number four looks at five "want to switch soon? Lucy's formerly virgin pussy is a class of its own!"

Five says "Hell yeah you have to fuck Orihime's ass it is tight" as both thrusts into their holes with Lucy and Orihime scream louder as their just cum hard.

Naruto number six Has Hinata's breasts pushed up against the wall as he is fucking her pussy by thrusting his cock into her with no mercy as way saying 'thanks' to her for thinking of him as he speaks to her "You planned this did you not, well this is my thanks to you by fucking you with no mercy!"

Hinata can't say anything at all as the pleasure is too much for her as she feels Naruto's cock thrust deep inside of her as Naruto isn't lighting up for one sec as Naruto licks her neck, Hinata shudders and screams louder.

Naruto's 7th clone is laying on his back as he is watching Nami ride his cock as she is screaming out "your cock is too amazing Naruto. I can't live without it anymore."

Naruto smirks and says "Good because I am not letting a woman like go ever you are going to live with me" as he seeing Nami's bouncing on his cock with her breasts bouncing in a lovely way, Naruto then grabs her soft thighs as he thrust his cock deeper in Nami's hole as she screams louder than before.

Grayfia is fucking by three clones with two fucking her pussy and ass and with one thrusting his cock into her mouth. Naruto number eight says "Damn her mouth is warm as hell."

"Her mouth damn, you have to try this ass it is Tight." Said Naruto clone number 9, as Grayfia is thinking 'oh kami I'm losing my mind so bad!', "Oh, Then You will love her Fucking Virgin tight Pussy! It is squeezing my cock tightly." Said Naruto clone number 10 as all three clones fucking Grayfia even more as it overwhelming her greatly.

Naruto clone 11 is fucking Bulma who is kissing Samui while she is being fucked by clone number 12 and he says "Damn this blue-haired bitch must be a secret streetwalker cause she is kissing Samui like a pro and her pussy has a tight hold on my cock."

"Damn but I have to say Samui could have been more of a whore than anyone else." Said number 12 and both women are losing their minds

2 hours later

All twelve women are hiding, but it seems Naruto has just found one it was Grayfia and he is fucking her pussy with her breasts in his hands "Oh it seems that this slut is not only already wet, but she wants to be an owned bitch" says Naruto as Grayfia screaming like a horny bitch, "N-No Id-don't w-we came t-to stop you. Y-you would have f-fucked ever w-women and taken o-over the world and i-it seem that you are starting n-now on c-Christmas."

Naruto smirks and says "What can I say Santa has always sent me the naughty women and I break them into my owned sluts like I plan to do to you and the others soon you and every woman in the world will be mine. I will keep them pregnant with my kids for a long time, and you are the first." as he squeezes her Breasts and needs them like dough the whole time he is talking, and Grayfia screams out "nooo.", Then she sees that Naruto makes a clone and switch places himself with his clone as the clone takes her to the bed as she screams out "You will never get away with this. Never! We will Never be your women."

"An hour or two with my clone should change your mind Or turning it into mush where you will be nothing more than my sex slave." Said Naruto as he goes hunting for the others when he sees and ass sticking out from under the kitchen table, he come up behind it and slams his cock into pussy as he grabs her by the hips and drag her away from the table as he sees that it's Hinata as he starts having his way with Hinata.

She screams, and Naruto says "Oh it seems I found the busty Hyuuga it seems that she was meant to be a slut with those funbags of yours" as he thrust his cock deep inside as Hinata screams out "no. Please don't. Please don't fuck me a and let me go. I'm a good girl. Not a naughty one."

"Oh yes, you are naughty with this body of yours you always turn so many heads and give those men naughty thoughts also there is stalking me. Oh you are naughty, and you must be punished, and you will learn to enjoy this like grayfia and the others. This is your lives now you are all my sex slaves now that is your punishment. That is how I turn naughty women into good little women" says Naruto as he fucking her even more as he smacks her fat plump ass with Hinata screams more upon that and soon enough, Naruto makes another clone and replace himself with his clone as both he and Hinata go at it like crazy as their doing it in the kitchen as Hinata screams out "No We will not be yours please stop! I beg you." as the clone soon place her on the top of the table as he fucks her like there's no tomorrow.

As Naruto, the real one, looks for the others, He then hears a closet door close, and Naruto finds that door, and he opens it and sees a shaking Lucy as she says with fake tears on her eyes "N-No please we w-were a-all nice. Why did Santa send u-us t-to this h-hell? I-I w-want to g-go home. I want my mother."

Naruto smirks and says "Your mother was sent to me before and I fucked her for months she was always a good little slave, and it seems I am allowed to fuck her naughty little girl." Now he was lying about fucking her mother, but he sees that Lucy was more turned on by that and loves that idea and Naruto grabs her ass as he thrust his cock into her pussy as she screams out "noo. I'm a good girl. Please believe me."

"That is not what I have heard you are every guy's wet dreams, and it seems that they will not get a chance as you will be here for months like your mother" says Naruto as he is fucking Lucy more as Lucy herself screaming out 'no' over and over again, Naruto then leans do and takes on of her nipples into his mouth and starts to suck on it.

Naruto then makes yet another clone to take his place, then Naruto starts looking again but he sees a flash of blue hair in the dining room, and he knows that it's Bulma, but she trips over on something and falls onto the couch and had placed herself into the doggy style position, and Naruto is right behind her and gives her mass ass a good smack making it jiggle and her scream then her scream got louder as Naruto thrusts right into her pussy.

"Well look what we have here my naughty blue hair slut trying to get away. However, she got into a good position to be fucked and punished" says Naruto as Bluma screams as loud as she can as she screams out "No I have not been naughty there must have been a big mistake I have been a good woman I am not naughty, please let me go" as she feels Naruto fucking her rough and hard as he answers "Not going to happen Santa brought you here for a reason and I can see why. Your slutty body has caused so much trouble for men and their lovers well they don't have to worry this is your home now, and you will learn to enjoy being bred by me" as he fucks her for a good 30 minutes or so before replaces himself with a clone as he looks for the others.

Naruto then sees a flash of black hair in the back hall, and he enters finding Boa trying to escape, but her ass is grabbed as she looks back while saying "n-n-no! Please don't I'm meant to be married to someone else!"

Naruto smirks and thrusts right into her pussy and says "To bad your here and your fate is to be a whore for me to use whenever I want. I can see it now you and the others heavy pregnant with my children and enjoying me fucking all of your pussies and asses. This will be your life now" as he starts having his way with her as Boa screaming with fake tears on her eyes as she screams "that can't be. I love another, and I will not let you keep me here no matter what you say or do."

Naruto smirks then Grabs her breasts and says "No good fighting this after an hour or two you will forget all about your loser fiance, I am surprised that he has not fucked you into a blissful slumber well that is my job now" as he bucking his hips to move faster as his cock thrusting in her more than before as he fucks her for good hour as he replace him with once again another clone as Naruto leaves Boa with his cock as Boa is screaming out with her legs hanging in the air "y-you monster! Y-your b-breaking me so bad. You will never get away with this!" as Naruto looks for the next one.

Which he sees orange hair at the door as he knows that it's Orihime as she is trying to open it or seem so, then she senses something and turns around to sees Naruto as she says "n-no! P-please brother don't, don't fuck your busty sister just because I've been bad!" as she is making a cute yet sexy position with her arm under her breasts as she is biting on her finger lightly with eyes 'begging him to stop.'

"Sorry sister you have always teased me with this slutty body and I can't take it anymore I am taking it as my property" says Naruto as he comes up to her and grabs her arms as he rubs his cock between her thick legs as he says "I hope your ready Sister cause here I come" as he thrust his cock into Orihime's pussy as she screams out "no! B-brother's cock is inside of me. I-its too big and thick. P-Please s-stop this." as her eyes rolling upward as she screams more.

"Never I wonder what mom would say if she found out that you are pregnant with your brothers child" says Naruto as he thrust his cock deeper into Orihime's pussy as she screams while begging him stop and so on, Naruto keeps going and is thrusting into her faster as he does for another hour as he makes two clones for Orihime as their take Naruto's place as he goes looking for the last 4, then he sees Samui and 18 in the guest bedroom under the bed Naruto makes a clone.

The clone grabs 18 while Naruto grabs Samui with both scream out "no!" as their throw on the bed as the two hugging each other as their see the two Narutos as 18 says "Stop please We should not be here Santa made a mistake please you have to believe us" as Samui says holding 18 closer "t-that's right, so please j-just let us go a, and we won't say anything about the-"

Naruto separates them, and the clone thrusts right into 18's pussy while Naruto who has Samui in missionary style pushes into her pussy, and they start fucking them hard as both scream out while able to hold on each other's hand as 18 screams out "N-No. Please I-I have someone I-I love please stop and let us go" as Samui scream out "Please Have mercy on us we have been good girls please let us go!" as Naruto and his clone slamming down their cocks in their pussies as both say "Never you busty blonde bitches you belong to us now and forever."

As he and his clone slammed their cock with no mercy as both 18 and Samui screaming beyond their limits as their losing their minds badly, Naruto then fucks them for thirty minutes and has cum in them then makes a clone for Samui.

He then heads looking for Robin and her mother which both are in the bathroom in the shower as their holding each other with Olivia says "no don't Naruto, you already fucked Orihime your sister, as I'm your mother, I can't allow you go on any further with me and your big sister Robin"

"I am sorry mom, but this is my job I turn naughty bitches into good little bitches, and you along with my sisters need to be punished. So get ready to be mine. I will not let any filthy man touch you both you belong to me now and for eternity." Said Naruto as he smiles and grabs their asses.

Then Naruto whistles and they are shocked when they see Grayfia and Hinata come in and say "master please more fuck us more." They are on their knees licking Naruto's cock, and he says "No my good little sluts Hold my mother and big sister it is time they join you girls as my incest sex slaves."

As one of his clones is Carrying Nami while hammering down his cock into Nami as their doing it while walking as Nami screaming out in pure joy "Oh master more please fuck this naughty slut more please turn me into whatever you want me to be." as her breasts bouncing like crazy.

"Oh your master is please you will make a fine breeder along with the others" says the clone as their enter the restroom, A clone walk-in Fucking Boa like a slut and she is shouting "Oh master more please fuck this unworthy slut more" as two more appeared with Lucy and Grayfia holding down both Olivia and Robin as both saying "Please master will we be rewarded?"

"Yes you will now Bring me, my sister, I will break her first, and I have always been teased, and now she will be mine. I will keep her locked up with the house with my mother and another sister so no one else can lay their eyes on them" says Naruto as he slams his cock deeply in Robin's pussy as she screams out "No. Please pull it out Naruto please stop this right now" as her breasts bouncing as Naruto thrust his cock more into her Robin looks at their mother with fake tears in her eyes and is begging Naruto and Olivia then starts to beg "Naruto, please Let us go, and we will forget all about this. Please, this is not the good son I raised. Please I want my sweet little Naru-chan back please" screamed Oliva as Naruto thrusting his cock deep into Robin as he says "Oh I am doing this because I love you more than I should along with my sisters I have had dreams of bending all three of you over and fucking you full of my cum. Then the dream where we have built a family together and I see our kids playing with you three pregnant with the next child I want to make those dreams a reality" says Naruto as he fucking Robin even more.

Olivia is shocked about hearing this, and she looks at, and it seems her daughter is about to give in to her brother he asks her "So Robin who do you belong to go ahead shout it out let mother hear your answer I am not stopping you."

As Robin answers as she gives in "I belong to you, my little brother. I've been a bad girl, and now I'm a slave to my brother's cock."

Naruto smirks and says "Good Nee-chan now accept your little brother's sperm and hope you are pregnant with my child." Then Naruto cums right into Robin's pussy who moans with an Ahoge face, and her tongue is sticking out of her mouth.

Naruto then has a clone take over and is fucking robin like Naruto did as he goes up to Olivia as he says "and now it's your turn mom~" as Oliva is blushing badly as her pussy is twitching badly, Naruto then gets behind her and turns on the water, and they are going to fuck while showering. Naruto grabs her breasts and thrusts right into her pussy making her scream as Naruto has his way with her as Oliva screaming her heart out.

As Naruto fucks her more and more, while around the house.

Orihime is fucking in the doggy style position with the clone now fucking her ass as she keeps screaming out 'brother' over and over again.

Samui and 18 are screaming out "master more" as there is cheek to cheek with the clones fucking them hard.

Five clones are gangbanging Hinata as she is thinking 'Oh god he has gotten into this I am losing my mind' as she is giving two handjobs, one a blowjob and two fucking both her pussy and ass as their loving this so much.

Bulma is sucking the clone of Naruto as their still in the living room as the clone says "Damn this slut has been a good learner you will be a wonderful mother" as Bulma sucks his cock more.

While for Lucy and Grayfia, They are back in the Naruto's bedroom being gang banged with Lucy has one clone under her and giving two handjobs as she screams out "Oh more master please make me a mother" as she has her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

As for Grayfia, she's has two cocks in her pussy and three in her ass as she screams like never before as she says "Oh yes get me pregnant make me a mother, please have my pregnant belly filled with your child master" as the clones keep fucking her holes more.

Boa is being pushed against the wall screaming out "More master fuck this slut more please" as the clone slamming his cock into Boa's pussy.

As for Chichi, she's fuck to next year as she and the clone are doing it like crazy on the table with Chichi screams out "OH More master I am nothing more than your whore now" as the clone isn't lighting up, in fact he's fucking her harder as the table is shaking by the rough thrusts that the clone makes as Chichi is screaming even louder.

Finally, Nami, as there at the hallway of the apartment as she licking the clone's cock as she says in between licks "Oh master treat me like I am nothing but your whore you pimp out I am yours now and forever" as she is licking more of the clone's cock.

Back with Robin

The Clone is fucking Robin like no tomorrow, and she is screaming "Oh yes fuck me more please get me, pregnant brother." as the clone slamming his cock deep in her as their going crazy as the clone says "Oh you must really want to be a mother so badly don't you?" and Robin answers "yes so badly." as the clone smirks as he thrust his cock more and more into her.

Moreover, now with Olivia, "Yes more fuck your naughty slutty mother more prove to her body that her mind body and soul belong all to you please give me another child" screamed Oliva as Naruto fucking her like crazy.

A few hours later

Naruto's room

Naruto has all 12 women on his bed as each of them say with hearts in their eyes "more Naruto~ we want more of you fucking us~~."

Naruto says "Well who am I to say no hands on the walls and bend over. Show me those asses" as he sees each of them do so, Naruto walks by each of them as he is deciding to who to fuck with first.

As he stops and starts behind one of them as Naruto makes his decision as he says "I will start with you." as he thrust his cock into Orihime's ass as she screams very loud, Naruto thrusts like a madman into her as she screams out "my ass. Your cock is breaking my ass Naruto."

"Your ass is very tight Orihime," says Naruto as he thrust madly into Orihime's ass with Orihime screaming wildly with Bulma and 18 at her side as their saying "Us next please Naruto." They begged with hearts in their eyes still as naruto makes Orihime cum very hard, as she screams out "Oh god I am cumming."

Naruto takes out his cock from Orihime's ass as she falls onto her knees as she shaking a bit, as Naruto looking between Bulma and 18, Naruto then smacks 18's ass and says "Your nex- no wait, I have a better idea, why not you two have some fun with Orihime" The two do without question as their start licking Orihime's pussy and ass while she saying "w-wait I-I'm s-still r-recoverin- moan~~" as she starts moaning like crazy, with Bulma licking Orihime's ass and 18 is under Orihime and eating her pussy.

Naruto then sees Grayfia's plump ass and appear behind her and smacks her ass making her moan then she screams because he thrusts right into her ass as she screams out "my ass." as she feels Naruto's cock deep inside, "Yes your ass is lovely and tight and all mine." Naruto said thrusting into her ass making it jiggle.

While Bulma and 18 are licking Orihime as she is moaning like crazy as she moans out "oh god my mind is going blank."

With Bulma and 18 keep licking her holes, as Naruto is going full beast with Grayfia's ass as he says "I love this ass Grayfia and I will enjoy fucking it," Grayfia screaming like crazy as her mind going blank as she screams out "I am losing my mind more naruto, please make me only think about you" as she feels Naruto's cock moving more inside of her ass until.

Naruto cums "Here I cum Grayfia take it all" as Grayfia screams to high heaven as Naruto takes out his cock and spray the rest of his sperm into Grayfia's back. After that Grayfia's arms give out on her and she falls to the floor.

So next to Grayfia, is Boa and Naruto thrust his cock into her ass without delay as she screams out "OH god you are huge. It is tearing my ass apart" as her legs are shaking with Naruto thrust his cock mady inside of Boa's ass.

Boa is screaming as she feels the full force of Naruto's thrust as he moving his cock deeper into her ass as she screams out "I-I'm Going insane Naruto. Your cock is breaking me." as her ass jiggling for each time it hits against Naruto.

Soon enough, Naruto cums inside of Boa's ass as she screams out loud as she feels the massive of sperm that flowing inside of her as she does what Grayfia and falls on her knees, not before Naruto takes out his cock.

Naruto then comes up behind Chichi as he grabs her legs and left them up as he thrust his cock into her ass as she screams out "M-My ass. i-it can't handle your gigantic cock Naruto." as her eyes rolling upward with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

As Naruto is not lighting up as he fucking Chichi's ass like an animal in heat, as he is bucking his hips to move faster, and faster as his cock thrust inside of Chichi's ass more and more as it pushing in deeper.

While Grayfia recovered from Naruto as she notices, Bulma, 18 and Orihime as all three have their pussy wet and blushing as their being made out with Grayfia in a four-way kiss.

Naruto cum inside of Chichi's ass as she screams with all her heart as she is filled up with Naruto's sperm, and she does the same thing that Grayfia did.

Then Naruto smacks lucy's ass and then thrusts into her ass making her scream very loud "Oh fuck Naruto your cock is destroying not just my ass but my mind as well."

Naruto keeps going when he comes into her ass making her scream loudly. After ten minutes Naruto stops, and Lucy is out cold and falls to the floor.

Naruto set his eyes next on Samui who is blushing like crazy.

Couple hours later

All but one are passed out as their filled with the sperm of Naruto as he behind the last one standing,

Moreover, it's Hinata.

As she is blushing very bad as she feels Naruto's massive cock in between her plump ass cheeks, Naruto says "as for you since you are the last one standing, I'm going to fuck you five times harder than the others Hinata."

Hinata blushes badly as Naruto says "but I wonder, should I turn into a female and have lesbian sex with you~" then he gets a better idea, "better yet" says Naruto as he makes a hand sign and 'poof!'

Hinata sees a female version of Naruto appeared as she has long blonde hair with figure similar to her's and her breasts are big as Hinata but one size smaller, Hinata is blushing and has a little nose bleed but then the female Naruto or rather Naruko, grabs Hinata and place her on the bed as Naruko gets on Hinata as she on top of Hinata.

As Naruko says "are you ready, my dear, ~" as she about to kiss Hinata with her tongue out, Naruto sits back and watches, as Hinata does the same as the two share a very intimate kiss with both moanings upon the kiss. Naruko reaches around and grabs Hinata's ass.

Both are making out with each other intensely as their moaning in the kiss as their blushing badly, Naruto is just watching this and is smiling.

Then Naruko breaks off the kiss and turns around and comes face to face of Hinata's genuinely wet pussy, She starts licking Hinata's pussy, and Hinata starts moaning loudly as she moans out "O-Oh g-god" as she feels Naruko's tongue licking deep inside of her pussy.

Naruto is smirking even more because he is enjoying this as Hinata moaning more and more as Naruko licking her pussy more than before then she starts using her fingers, Hinata is getting overwhelmed by this.

"O-Oh g-god n-naruko," says Hinata as she moaning more as she feels Naruko eating her pussy with no signs of stopping as well fingering her pussy.

Thirty minutes later

Both Naruko and Hinata are in scissoring position with Naruko overwhelming greatly as Hinata is moaning out of control as she is going crazy, 'I-I am l-losing m-my mind, e-even a-as a girl! H-he's breaking my mind.'

"Good she is almost ready to be fucked" says Naruko in mind as she keeps rubbing her pussy against Hinata's pussy as both pussies are soaking wet with their juices, then Hinata sees Naruto's cock is hard as all hell as her eyes get very wide as she says in a nervous voice as she sees the veins on Naruto's cock "N-Naruto-kun a-are y-you p-planning s-something" as Naruto says "oh you have no idea~" as he smirks more.

As Naruko grabs Hinata's breasts and Hinata moans then she gets Hinata on her back as she rises Hinata's lower half upward with Naruko still has her pussy against Hinata's, as she held on to Hinata's legs as she resumes rubbing her pussy against Hinata's as it keeps going until Naruko makes Hinata cum very hard with her moans out "c-cumming!" Then when Naruko moves her pussy, Naruto can see it.

Naruto comes up to them and positions himself at her pussy and says "I hope you are ready because this pussy will be shaped to my cock, for the rest of your days" as Naruko bows and says before she poofs away "see ya later lover~" as 'poof!'

Hinata is very nervous as Naruto is holding her legs in the air as Naruto is lining up his cock against Hinata's soaking wet as he says "Oh you really want this badly don't you" as Hinata says "y-yes I-I do b-but I d -don't know i-if m-my pussy could handle your cock as it that h-har- oh kami." as she feels Naruto's slams his cock deep inside of her pussy, so much so, she just cum on the spot as she screams out "i-it's too hard! I-it's like i-it got bigger Naruto."

Naruto starts to fuck her like a demon and is not letting up as their rocking so hard, it slowly started to break as Hinata screaming in levels that never reached before, as she couldn't say anything as her mind is completely gone, Naruto and his cock is the only thing she is thinking about as she being slammed by Naruto's cock as her breasts are bouncing like crazy as the two seem like processed by the pure drive of lust.

Naruto is fucking Hinata into the floor, but they don't seem to care as Naruto hammer Hinata with his cock as she is screaming more and more.

Soon enough the others are waking up as their see how hard Naruto is fucking Hinata as the Hyuga girl completely lost herself by this, They think that this has been the best and it might be time to get some sleep after Naruto does Hinata.

Alternatively, would have, if each of them feels a pair of hands on their breasts as their see clones of Naruto, And then both girls feel a cock into his or her pussies as each of them scream out loudly as all 12 women scream out the whole night.

Time skip the next morning.

Lemon over

Naruto is lying in bed when he wakes up and looks around and sees he is alone, so he sighs "It was all a dream."

Then he hears the bedroom door open, and Olvia comes in with chocolate chip pancakes and is wearing only an apron. As she walks her hips are swaying, and her breasts are bouncing trying to break free from their confinement as she says "morning Naruto~."

Naruto says "morning Oliva, and here I thought that you ladies were gone or worse it was a dream."

Oliva puts the plate down and says with a sexy voice "It was no dream and there is no way we are leaving you after that fucking you gave us~" she then kisses him on the lips.

'Oh fuck this is every man's dream being served breakfast in bed by a drop dead sexy milf who should be a goddess' says Naruto in his thoughts as Oliva breaks off the kiss as she says "enjoy your breakfast, and once your done, Hinata said that she has one more gift for you" as she leaves swaying her hips as Naruto's eyes follow her ass as Naruto is thinking 'I wonder what it is' as he digs in.

Naruto is enjoying breakfast. Then Grayfia comes in as she says "do you need anything Naruto~."

Naruto thinks then sees something and remembers Grayfia has milk in her breasts, as he waves her to come closer which she does as she stands next to Naruto as she says "ye-Moan" Naruto starts to suck on her left breast as Naruto drinking Grayfia's milk.

A few minutes later

Naruto walks out of his room and in the background, Grayfia is on his bed with milk leaking out of her breasts as she shook with a blush on her, Grayfia is moaning "S-So g-good" as Naruto walking to the living room of his apartment as he sees Hinata who is standing outside of the kitchen as she says "morning Naruto, did you eat well?"

"Oh yeah and drank well also." Said Naruto as Hinata says "good, cause you will need the energy as I have one more Christmas gift, well gifts" as she said that.

A few other women show themselves as they are wrapped up for Naruto as Naruto sees that it's Hitomi, Panchy, Erza, Mirajane, Layla, Tights They are wrapped up with a ribbon that covers their nipples and pussy.

All In all, they look sexy "Merry Christmas Naruto~ Please take good care of us~" they said.

As Naruto can't decide who to unwrap first, but He sees they have good size breasts for Hitomi they are too tight for her, so Naruto decides to go for the Hyuga milf first as he unwraps her then grabs her then.

Lemon starts

Naruto is sucking on her Massive Triple K cup breasts making her moan and as he thrust his cock in her pussy as she screams out "oh god. It's so massive and thick. It's so much bigger than my husband's."

"Mother don't say anything about him please" says Hinata as Hitomi says "I-I'm planning to leave him anyway!" as she and Naruto are on the floor with Naruto thrust his cock in her like a demon in heat as she losing her mind badly, "O-Oh fuck Naruto is breaking my mind! He's thrusting his cock. His strong cock in me in a way that my ex to be would never be able to. Oh God, it is so DEEP." She said that as he thrust Harder into her pussy as the others are watching this as their getting very wet by sight of Naruto fucking Hitomi.

As an hour passed, Hitomi is all fours as Naruto fucking her in the same way as he has been for an hour as Hitomi screaming out "I-I can't think of anything but your cock Naruto. Oh god, it's too much. Your too rough with me and I love it."

"Like mother like daughter it seems she is as submissive as you are" says Naruto as he thrust his cock more and more into Hitomi's pussy as the Hyuga Milf is losing it more, as she screams out "You can make any women submissive to you just by fucking them with that monster cock of yours! Oh god. You're making me cum."

Naruto then smirks and says "Well Be ready Here I cum" as he makes a couple of thrusts, strong and powerful thrusts into Hitomi as she screaming louder and louder until Naruto unleashes a massive load of sperm into Hitomi's pussy and filling her womb as she screams out with her eyes looking upward "Oh god your filling me up like I am meant to be your sperm dumpster"

As other hour passed

Hitomi is passed out and laying on the floor on her back as her pussy is overflowing of Naruto's sperm as she twitching as she saying "s-so good~~ N-Naruto i-is the b-best~~" as Naruto is having sex with the next woman and its Panchy, Bulma's milf of a mother as she riding Naruto as she screamed out with her gigantic double K breasts like crazy "Oh My god Hitomi was not kidding at all, your cock is the biggest that I ever have!" as she riding Naruto's cock more as she loses her mind more.

"Damn right she is Ask Bulma I fucked her real good along with the other girls" says Naruto as he hips Panchy's hips which makes her stop moving as Panchy realizes of what is going to happen as she says while blushing "m-mercy?"

Naruto smirks and thrusts like a demon into her pussy as she is screaming in new levels as she goes crazy with lust and Naruto just getting tried.

Couple hours later

"Oh More Naruto more please fuck your naughty knight" screamed one Erza as she being hammered by Naruto as their in missionary position as Erza screaming crazy like as Panchy is out cold and her stomach is swollen to make her look six months pregnant as Naruto hammering his cock in her more as Erza's double I breasts bouncing wildly.

"You like this don't you huh you a no good slutty knight," says Naruto as he fucks Erza even more as she loved it so much.

Couple hours later

"Damn this slutty model is tight." Said Naruto as he is fucking Mirajane with her J cup breasts in his hands as their doing it on the couch with Mirajane on Naruto's lap while Erza who also out cold as she's with the other two as their still cold out and recovering from as Erza saying "a fucking of a lifetime" As she breathes her double I cup breasts jiggles as Mirajane being fuck by Naruto like a demonic bull in heat as she screams out "Oh fuck this model is a slut all for you only Naruto! Because your monster cock had destroyed my pussy and mind."

Also, Naruto smirks as he doesn't want it in any other way.

Couple hours later

Naruto is now fucking, not one, but two as he is fingering Layla and slamming his cock into Tights as both moan/scream out "Oh More Naruto Please more. A and b by the time you're done w with us. W-we won't able to live without you."

"And I will make sure that I make love to all of you," says Naruto as he takes out his cock from Tights's pussy and slams it into Layla's as she screams five times louder as Naruto starts fingering Tights's pussy.

5 hours later

Lemon over

Naruto as well clones are have sex their own woman as he has both Hinata and her mother, Hitomi licking his cock as he says "this has been the most wonderful Christmas I ever have, thank you Hinata for making this possible" as Hinata says as she stops licking Naruto's cock "I can't take full credit, it was Mother's after all" as Hitomi "it's no problem, and lets see about next year~" says.

Naruto smiles as he can't want to see what will happen next year.

However, for now, he will enjoy his Christmas with all woman that care and love him.

Merry Christmas.

—

 ***with Dealt and Blaze***

 **D:*still sleeping as he still sick, but he is getting better* ((Dealt was still sick during the time of writing this))**

 **P: Well this was an exciting story, and yes Dealt was still sick. Now we do plan to do another next year, but a little different and I hope everyone likes it. However, I do hope you enjoy this everyone. Well, we have to go. Please review, follow and favorite. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

 ***Blaze puts Dealt on a moving bed then pushes Dealt's bed through the gateway. Then it closes and vanishes***

—


End file.
